Pigalle
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Lampadati | price = $400,000 (Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) }} The Lampadati Pigalle is a two-door vintage luxury coupé featured in the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Pigalle is based on the European styling of the Maserati Merak and Ghibli I, while its front fascia, headlights and hood design are derived from the Citroën SM. Its rear fascia most closely resembles that of the Ghibli I. It is presumed that the Pigalle was manufactured some time between 1970 and 1980 as it features yellow headlights, a feature common on French vehicles at the time. Unlike other vehicles, the Pigalle has a unique European license plate in the grille. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V Overall, the Pigalle is better performing than its initial appearance may imply. It has good acceleration for the class, but Super-level top speeds. It handles nicely because of higher traction than other Sports Classics, attributed to its reduced engine power and low center of gravity. However, the front wheel drivetrain limits the car's turning circle and overall handing, especially at speed. Understeer is an issue with the Pigalle, but it isn't as punishing as other Sports Classics when attempting to carry speed. The braking distance is remarkably good for a sports classic. Crash deformation is acceptable. If turbo is installed on the Pigalle, it will feature compressor surges (creating a fluttering "whistle" sound) rather than a blow-off valve (which creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator). This also occurs with the Warrener. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = FWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view)]] Image Gallery Pigalle-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Pigalle in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. (Rear quarter view) Pigalle_GTAVe_YellowLights_LicencePlate.png|View showing the yellow headlights and unique licence plate position. Pigalle-GTAV-RSC.png|The Pigalle on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears during the mission Time to Get Away. However, it is unobtainable outside of the mission. Furthermore, it is not always spawned in the mission. Locations Grand Theft Auto V ;Original version *Appears in the player's garage in single player. ;Enhanced version * Commonly appears in traffic, especially around Burton and Alta. * Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs (pre-modified). Grand Theft Auto Online *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $400,000. *Rarely spawns in traffic in the enhanced version. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the French sculptor Jean-Baptiste Pigalle, whose name was also given to the Quartier Pigalle area of Paris, an area famous for being a hotspot of cabarets (like the famous Moulin Rouge), sex shops and strip clubs. *The default radio stations for the Pigalle are West Coast Talk Radio and Blaine County Talk Radio. *The only way to change the license plate on the Pigalle is using the IFruit App. The same goes for the Rebel (clean). Navigation }} de:Pigalle (V) es:Pigalle fr:Pigalle pl:Pigalle pt:Pigalle ru:Pigalle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class